Digon and Fedira
by draco gatom
Summary: this about two aliens from another universe that are half demon and half angel and they have to fight cyborgs to save their planet and maybe the universe while finding out that maybe they are more then just allys


Digon and Fedira

 _By:Draco Gatom_

 _In a universe long before ours was a planet called Fikadon and the race of aliens called the drogonites. The drogonites were a proud race and the most powerful in all of the known universes. They were generally at peace and rarely fought._

 _That is until the planet war because one side, the Sentinels, wanted to make the planet a democracy so that the people could choose what they wanted other side, the Darlins, wanted a monarchy so that one political power could choose what's right for the people._

 _The war lasted up to 30000 years and it was devastating. The planet was in near destruction and the war wasn't showing any clear winners. General Gawain and General Malio didn't know what to do and how to end this devastating bodies scattered everywhere and homes destroyed the war would soon destroy their planet. Then one drogonite told the two generals that there was one honorable way to end the war and that was to put their greatest warriors in battle one on one, and let them fight to the winner would decide the fate of Fikadon._

 _The two generals went to see who their greatest warrior was so they could fight in battle and the put each of their soldiers through test of might, skills, and courage to see who was worthy to fight in the battle that could change the planet the two warriors named Zorach and Marcie were chosen, the battle was set in 100 year for when they were about to begin their training,two babies were born on the side of the Darlins and on the side of the Sentinels._

 _The generals heard of this and thought nothing of it, since babies were born then they discovered that these were no ordinary drogonites. The doctors on each side did some DNA test and discovered that the two drogonites had unique genetic , on the Darlins side, was a half demon hybrid and Fedira, on the Sentinals side, was a half angel hybrid._

 _General Gawain and General Malio did some test on them to see what they were able to do and it was amazing. Digon and Fedira were able to bend more than one element, Digon's being fire and dark energy and Fedira's being ice and electricity, both were able to run and fly unbelievably faster than the speed of light, they both had no upper limit to their strength, their regeneration factor is five times faster than a normal drogonite, and both of them were able to destroy their entire race easily if they wanted to._

 _The Generals were amazed of the things that Digon and Fedira were able to fact, they were so amazed that they replaced Zorach and Marcie with Digon and Fedira because of what type of power they have and the things they are able to do. Of course Zorach and Marcie were furious at the fact that two generals chose two children over full grown think that Digon and Fedira are unfit to fight in the battle,but the two generals already decided that Digon and Fedira were going to fight and left it at that._

 _Once Digon and Fedira gotten old enough to fight, the generals told them that they had to forge their own weapons since it was tradition for drogonites to make their own weapons. So they went to the forge to make their weapons and Digon made a triton and Fedira made a double bladed they made their weapons, the generals sent them to the best martial art trainers of their planet so they could learn as many fighting style as they could. Trainer after trainer, they were learning about every fighting style that the drogonite race the generals had the idea of sending them to different planets so they could learn new fighting style so the opposing fighter wouldn't get the upper hand._

 _While Digon and Fedira were on their journey, General Gawain and General Malio made a huge and uncertain discovery. Since Digon and Fedira's DNA were mixed with angel and demon DNA, that meant that they were immortal and the battle would be pointless if they were to fight since neither of them can't die._

 _While the generals were trying to make a back-up plan,Digon and Fedira crashed land on a deserted planet in a different universe that was actually they traveled across they planet trying to find intelligent life, they found each other in the middle of a first they didn't know who each other were, but once they told each other their names they summoned their weapons and started to fight._

 _The fight they had was devastating. They use their weapons and their powers trying to destroy one another,which nearly destroy the planet they were on. But the fight lasted only a few minutes because Digon put away his weapon,showing that he didn't want to fight right told Fedira that they should wait until the final agreed and put her weapon away as ask what should they do in the mean time since the battle wasn't in another five years and Digon suggested that they should get to know each wasn't so comfortable with the idea, but she figured that she had no choice._

 _Over the course of five year they got to know each other's likes and hates and showed each other what they are capable of time went by they saw how they have a lot of thing in that are the more and more they spend time with each other, the more and more their feeling grew for each always stayed together,never leaving each other's were experiencing something they thought wasn't posible between them, but they knew it was were experiencing love._

 _But when the final battle was near,they knew that they had to course, they didn't want to fight each other,but they knew that their home planet depends on that battle to happen so the war can hard as it was for them,they knew they had no other choice,or so they thought._

 _While Digon and Fedira were on Earth,planet Fikadon has technology was more advanced than before and their weapons were more Gawain and General Malio also found another a way for the battle to still gotten their original fighters,Zorach and Marcie,and turned them to cyborg super they programed every fighting style on the and Marcie were happy that he two generals chose them to fight again and told the two generals that they made the right choice._

 _But Zorach and Marcie weren't going to fact they had other the years they were actually plotting their revenge to destroy Digon and Fedira for taking taking their place in the they both knew that Digon and Fedira were immortal,they had a secret weapon that no one knows about that was able to kill anyone, even if they were secret weapon was called the kylilan argoigin, or dragon crystal in english._

 _When the day of the final battle came,Digon and Fedira were preparing to leave Earth so they could go back told Fedira that no matter what happens in the battle, he will always love Fedira walked over to Digon faced too faced and gave him a told him that she feels the same way about him and would never love any one else._

 _Once they went back to Fikadon,there were drogonites just standing around waiting for something to and Fedira went to General Gawain and General Malio to see what is going on and the generals told them that they don't have to fight in the battle and Fedira were really happy that they didn't have to fight in the final battle,but they were also curious to generals told them that they weren't able to die because of their DNA so the battle would have been all pointless if they the generals said to them that they got Zorach and Marcie and turn them into cybernetic super soldier._

 _The generals then brought Zorach and Marcie in the room and showed them to Digon and when Zorach and Marcie entered the room,Digon and Fedira felt that their souls were corrupted and kept a watchful eye on them._

 _On the battlefield,General Gawain and General Malio got their army and their fighter for the final battle of the and Malio stepped forward into the center of battle field and they started to power up their quantum power cell,ready to instead of firing at each other,they fired at their generals were trying to figure out why Zorach and Marcie are attacking each other armies and they said that they want their revenge for Digon and Fedira replacing them and their revenge on the generals for thinking that they're not worthy to be fight but two people who were just babies were chosen just because they were unique and better than any drogonite including said that they were going to destroy every living thing on Fikadon and they were starting with Digon and Fedira._

 _Digon and Fedira knew that Zorach and Marcie weren't going to stop until they were face to knew that they were_

 _the only ones to stand against Zorach and Marcie and take them were the only ones to save their planet and the people on it._

 _Digon and Fedira found the two cyborgs in the city waiting for and Marcie were smiling in a devilish way and Zorach told them that it was time for them to join their fallen men in the cyborgs charged up their quantum power cell and Digon and Fedira powered up their they all fired their energy blast at each other and the feedback nearly destroyed the Digon and Fedira got their weapon out and charged towards the cyborgs._

 _Zorach and Marcie did the same thing and the fight cyborgs separated Digon and Fedira from each other so they could destroy them crashed through buildings and crumbled the ground beneath them and their pedestrians hiding from the gruesome and Fedira did their best to keep the city intact, but the damage was still cyborgs knew that even though that they were able to go toe to toe with them,Digon and Fedira still were able get the upper Zorach told Marcie that it was time to for them to use their secret weapons to end cyborgs charged head on at Digon and Fedira with the dragon was able to dodge the attack,but Fedira wasn't so went to Fedira's side,holding her in his arms and Zorach said that it was time for him to join suddenly an controlable rage awoken into Digon and he attack the two cyborg with unbelievable cyborgs tried to fight back,but no matter what they did,Digon was too powerful for them._

 _The cyborgs were on the ground defeated and nearly dead and Digon was about to finish the job. Then Fedira told him not to do turn that the dragon crystal didn't stab her in the heart so she wa able to regenerate her wound very quickly. She told him to spare them,but Digon said they kill inocence lives,nearly killed her and almost destroy the planet,but she told him that all life is precious. But he said to her unless they take the lives from other and if they let them go they would try to destroy the planet again. At that point Fedira agreed to what Digon said and they both killed Zorach and Marcie._

 _After the battle,Digon and Fedira told the two generals that they should go both ways of making a democracy for one side of the planet and a monarchy on the other side,ending the war on people of Fikadon considered Digon and Fedira as heroes for ending the war and stopping the cyborg from destroying the planet and considered them the guardians of Fikadon. Then one year later Digon and Fedira gotten married and had two twin Nephilim sons name Jerico and Draco. And their story has just begun._


End file.
